The Best Day of Her Life
by Fckn
Summary: Gwen's birthday is coming up and somebody has yet to care for it, but when trent steps in, he plans for a big surprise. Will it work out? Will Chris and Chef attend? Will I ever update TDITWIWB soon? Oh, what the hell? Gwen/Trent Happy Story!


**Title: **The Best Day of Her Life

**Summary:** Gwen's 18th birthday is coming up and still nothing has been going on, but when Trent thinks of something to make this a memory for the both of them, will it work, or will it be torn to pieces? Will they make up? When in the hell is Total Drama the Musical suppose to start?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/The Musical. Their rightful owners are Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Tom McGillis, and Jennifer Pertsch

**Warnings:** Nine Obsessions, Loud Crowds

**Pairings:** Main: Gwen/Trent

**Fckn:** Something that came to mind after listening to Maroon 5 Cute, am I right? :)

***All of this has NO Character Point of View. This will be third person unless a person is saying something about somebody else. Thank you ^^***

It had been only days until Gwen's eighteenth birthday as she was sketching into her journal. She thought that nobody would care. Ever since she had broken up with Trent, she had felt regretful. Half of the contestants hated her, and some still do. Her only well-known friends were Duncan, Trent, DJ, Bridgette, and Leshawna. She still had a decent friendship with other people, but there were some who just ruined her life. Courtney. Ever since that behind the scenes clip of Duncan tumbling Gwen, they'd been enemies. They've always had a terrible bond since then.

Gwen was sketching her dream for when she turns eighteen. What she had drawn was a crowd of people, mainly the contestants. She had also hoped that her enemies and frenemies would just accept her apology for throwing off challenges. Her expression in the sketch was alive, as happy as she can ever be; She was full of ecstasy and joy with tears flowing down her eyes. She had sighed yet happily, hoping for a sketchy dream come true.

**Tuesday- Two Days till Party**

Whether it was a joyous day or a depressing day, Trent had been thinking of something for a Friday night fairy tale come true. He had always thought of Gwen. He wondered why she dumped him after their relationship was building up, and why he acted so weird in front of her. He wasn't happy, nor sad, he couldn't think straight.

Few minutes after sitting on his bed, he decided to walk around the hallway. He was next door to Gwen in the hotel room knowing she got voted out after him. Gwen was sketching in her sketchbook again, probably practicing her art or thinking of something waiting to become true. Trent noticed that her door was open; an idea popped into his head.

He thought, "I got the perfect idea!" He smiled and started gathering every camper, even Chris, Chef and the interns.

Trent had walked and knocked on doors to ask people to meet him in the back lobby, where it would be for special meetings and such. After having 20 other contestants, Chris, Chef, and Billy the Intern **[1]** he was ready.

"Excuse me! I.. I have an announcement to make. Unless you don't care about her, then you'll still thank me later. I've been checking up on Gwen and.." He was interrupted by Owen.

He asked curiously, "You saw her naked, jizzed your pants, and left happily?" His face was well perverted, until Trent threw a stick at him, causing the lovable oaf to tumble onto the ground. Trent was annoyed.

"Uh.. what I was gonna say was some of you guys have been pushing Gwen too hard. She hasn't left her room for two days; she had only left for breakfast, lunch and dinner and she had been sketching in her room. Sure, she's still the same Gwen we all know and love... or hate, but this can change her life for the best."

He sighed, "Why can't you guys just give her a break? Her birthday is coming up, and I've just wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to throw a surprise party to her."

Heather scoffed, "A surprise birthday party? For goth girl? I rather taste street again."

"And I rather throw her off a cliff, thank you very much," explained Courtney, who was still pretty pissed off at Gwen.

Trent tried to say something, "Wait, no no. Don't just hate on her for specific reasons, you two. You may just regret those days."

Chris felt guilty, but just had to say, "Okay, times up. Sheesh, your talk is boring. And why throw a surprise party?"

Trent facepalmed and ignored Chris. Soon afterwards, everybody except Lindsay and Gwen's friends have stayed.

"At least you guys care. Well, what I wanted to say was that you know Gwen's birthday is on Friday right?"

All of Gwen's friends nodded, letting Trent finish, "Well, I just wanted to admit that I still like her, a lot. We may be best friends, but I wanted to make her life so much better."

Lindsay, Bridgette, and Beth cooed in an awe of happiness, while Trent lightly smiled.

"So can you guys help me out into making a surprise party?" Trent asked

Everybody nodded, while Duncan just stood there with a thumbs up.

"Okay great! Meet me in the party room on tomorrow afternoon at 3. We'll make this Gwen's best day.

**Wednesday 3:00 p.m.- Tomorrow's the Party!!**

Gwen had been finally getting out of her hotel room. Ever since Trent had that "speech" the people who rather loved her or hated her, they were just happy.

"Hey Gwen. How's your day?" Courtney smiled. "So tomorrow's your birthday?"

Gwen thought, "Has Courtney been stalking me, and why is she nice all in a sudden?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just gonna hit the spa, you?" Gwen answered, as laid back as she can ever be.

Gwen had been stressed for the past few days so she thought it was time to relieve the stress from all of the hate she had received. Did Courtney finally accept her apology? Or has she? Maybe she wanted to be sarcastic enough for Gwen to believe her, maybe not.

Courtney placed a hand on her hip, "Just gonna give this to Trent. It was his lucky necklace I've found from the back lobby. I don't know what he was doing there yesterday, but I better give this to him before he changes his mind."

Gwen slowly nodded, "Okay? Well, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure! If we see each other again." Courtney responded, walking away.

As Gwen was walking to the spa, she just reminded herself that her birthday was tomorrow. She was no longer going to be a minor. Today is her last day as a lonely seventeen year old girl. After realizing that she had seen Chris in the spa, she chuckled asking herself why Chris would go to the spa at a daily basis. After forty-five minutes of relief, she had never felt so invigorated in her life.

She was walking back to her hotel room, when Heather walked around with a wig, similar to her real hair.

"What is it Heather?" Gwen questioned.

Heather thought for a second, "Okay, maybe I've always hated you, and maybe I agreed with you a few times, but your ex-lover Trent is gonna put revenge on me if I don't accept your apology and I'm being serious."

Gwen raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "I don't know about that, Heather, but I do have to say that I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you at 95% of the times we've been in bad times. Maybe we both need to apologize, and I'll accept you apology if you accept mine, and we'll forget all of the bad times we've had from Day 1. Truth?"

Heather smiled, "Truth, and I accept you apology oh and PS, do not tell ANYBODY about this or I'll change my mind." Gwen nodded after hearing what Heather had to say.

**Thursday 1:45 p.m.- Trent Prepares for The Day**

"Okay, just put nine sets of nine balloons in nine different places. Don't put the poster too close. I'll set up the speakers while Bridgette and DJ can cook the food. Lindsay, set up the decorations, and everyone else, set the tables, but clean them and make it nine times as sparkly as Edward Cullen,"**[2] **Trent had told everybody to do something, still having the slight OCD from the Number Nine. It wasn't as major and bad as the beginning of Total Drama Action, but it was still kind of obsessive, in Gwen's opinion.

"Tell me why I have to be the accountant?" Noah asked with a serious look on his face.

Trent answered back to the know-it-all, "Because, you're the only one I know with a calculator in their head and you're the only intelligent guy here."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "But I never liked Gwen, even if she.."

Trent interrupted, "Shh.. Don't be so harsh on her, even if she told you to shut up and even if you supported Owen to win doesn't mean you hate her. She's just right about that. And to make it fair, I'll let you stop after you do this quick easy little accounting for another 15 minutes. Swearsies, I will not make you do anything else."

"Fine, whatever. You better make that a deal," Noah rolled his eyes, blowing a piece of his hair out of his face.

"So you'll go to the party tonight?" Trent asked, smiling.

Noah's face turned blank, "Since you're one of the people I find sane here, then whatever." Noah looks around. "Besides, I may be 'That Stupid Kid who didn't play Dodgeball,' but I do like a good party, so I can count myself in."

Trent and Noah bumped fists lightly, knowing Noah's attitude has changed in the last year. He was impressed.

**Thursday Night 6:15 p.m.- The Party Starts at 9, Here's the Plan**

After spending the day at the mall, Lindsay and Beth had decided to buy gifts, thanks to Lindsay with how rich she really is from her father. They had bought anything that Gwen's heart desires including blue lipstick, an Apple Macbook, A Wacom Bamboo Fun **[3]**, Photoshop CS4, Godiva chocolates, and whatever she needed for her art career coming up next summer.

"We're back!" Lindsay and Beth said in unison with grins on their faces. They knew they spent about $2,500 on Gwen's gifts, but it was well worth it. Both the girls loved Gwen to death.

Trent smiled, "Hey girls. How was it?"

Lindsay jolted, "It was one of the best shopping sprees ever!"

After giving Trent the gift-wrapped presents, he wondered why they had given Gwen the technology. Soon then, he knew exactly why. There were two reasons: He knew Lindsay was rich, and secondly, Gwen wanted to stretch her art career to a new level.

Beth smiled, "We even got Gwen some Ed Hardy perfume and some Converse."

Trent grinned, "This is why you girls are my best friends. This is what I got for Gwen."

Trent showed a velvet case, making it obvious for Lindsay and Beth

"An engagement ring? Aren't you going a bit too far?" Beth asked Trent, raising an eyebrow.

Trent shook his head, "No no no. It's something meaningful to Gwen. Please don't tell anybody, please?"

Lindsay and Beth nodded, saying in unison, "Okay!"

"Thanks again for helping out with the gifts!" Trent smiled patting a hand on their shoulders for a friend hug; they all smiled friendly then Lindsay and Beth leaving afterwards.

Lindsay and Beth ran off, yelling in unison, "No problem, see you later

It was 8:45 at night when Trent had spotted Izzy in the room. She was being Izzy, with a side of Explosivo.

"Explosivo make the punch go BOOM BOOM! Explosivo make the finger sandwiches go BOOM BOOM! Explosivo shall talk over Mwahaha!" She fooled around the room, joking about the 'Boom Boom' part of her explanatory words she has said. Izzy had bumped into Trent.

"Hey Izzy. I need you to do me a favor at 11:50 tonight and get me Gwen. Can you please do that?"

Izzy nodded, fast and happy, "Of course! She's usually up that late, but if not I'll wake her buttocks up ready and out by midnight."

"Alright, thanks Iz." Trent had responded to her. He finished, "Oh and I really hope you're not planning any 'Boom Boom.' It'll ruin the party. Izzy groaned lightly mumbling that she had wanted to add the Explosivo-ness in the party.

**Thursday Night 11:45 p.m.- Ready, Set, SURPRISE!**

Izzy had knocked on the door of Gwen's hotel room. She continued to knock until Gwen had opened the door. Izzy had continued to knock on Gwen's head.

"Okay Izzy, you can stop. What is it now?" Gwen questioned the crazy girl as she noticed it was quarter to midnight.

Gwen walked back in her room until Izzy pulled Gwen's arm, "Follow me. You're gonna love it!"

After five minutes into walking through the massive size hotel, music was being heard. It was a techno/trance kind of music, usually the music that people can easily dance to. As they entered the room, every contestant, Chris, Chef, the interns, and about over 300 fans of the Total Drama Series were having a great time dancing on the dance floor, having some punch, eating the buffet, and chilling out with friends and meeting new people. It was fantastic.

"Wow, this is.." Gwen was interrupted by Izzy.

"Shhh.." Izzy warned her as she walked off.

It was 11:59 at night. The music had stopped, the party attenders had started counting down from a minute.

"59"

"58"

"57"

Gwen didn't have a choice but to wait it out. Thirty seconds have passed, wondering why everybody was counting down. She had waited for another twenty seconds. Oh how undecided she was! She had no idea what was going on!

"Ahh what is this? New Year's Day? It's July! We have another three months, people!"

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

Gwen couldn't decide, "Ah screw it."

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWEN!"

As soon as she was about to open the door to get out of the party, her eyes had widened, feeling her heart skip multiple beats. People started cheering, after a few seconds, Gwen gasped in total excitement. She came from a laid back goth girl into a much more happier eighteen year old girl. Everybody had glanced at Gwen as she was running to the stage, tears flowing down her eyes. Her grin was wide, full of happiness. She grabbed a microphone and talked her heart out.

"YOU ALL DID THIS FOR ME?! AFTER PUTTING UP WITH GOOD AND BAD DAYS, YOU HAVE.. completed my life. I've never felt so happy in my life! Thank you!"

She cried in happiness, as 'She Will be Loved' started playing. Trent was singing the song, as happy as he can ever be.

_'Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on you corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while and_

_She Will Be Loved_

_And She Will be Loved~_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful'_

As the song continued to play, Gwen's eyes were covered in joyous tears.

"Trent!" Gwen ran up hugging and crying happily in his arms. "You did this for me?!" She jolted out happy.

Trent smiled, "Well, maybe I.." Trent was caught off guard with Gwen jumping into his arms.

"Thank you.. Thank you so much. You made my life so much happier." Gwen thanked him about nine times?

Trent couldn't help but to smile, holding her lovingly in his arms. Both felt tingly as their heartbeats were well heard between the both of them. As the song was close to a turning point, Trent had remembered about the velvet case. He had remembered to say something. He softly let Gwen off his arms and smiled at her.

"I have something to say, and it's about Gwen."

Everybody had stopped cheering, eating, whatever they were doing at ten minutes after midnight. The music had faded off, having everybody's attention to Trent. He cleared his throat and started talking, feeling one with charisma and energy. He was ready.

"Ever since a beautiful, sunny afternoon out in Wawanakwa, I've seen somebody who would change my life forever. Even though she may've not been impressed of a crappy summer camp, but she had captured my heart. We would glance, and talk to each other all the time. It had meant so much to me. We would win the Awake-A-Thon for our team, we were always there for each other, and I have always had a special place in my heart for Gwen. Even though Season 2 was harsh for the both of us, I've still had true, meaningful feelings for her. She's ambitious, brave, courageous, and one that means to me since the first day we have met, beautiful. She rocks my world, every single second of the day. Without her, where would I be today? Nobody would be having the time of our lives. If it wasn't for Gwen, you guys, the fans, even Chris and Chef, I wouldn't be here to say this."

He stopped, facing Gwen, gazing into her eyes, sighing lightly.

"Gwen, I love you. You are my life, and I wish we can continue a well, healthy relationship. I think about you every day, ever minute, every single second of my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I just wanna be with you for the rest of my life."

Trent had kneeled on one knee, grabbing the velvet case from his back pocket. People gasped with joy and excitement.

"Gwen, Will you marry me?" He asked her softly, being heard from everybody at the party.

People started gathering tears of delight in their eyes. Trent's eyes were glowing as the lights had gleamed on to him and Gwen. She had gasped as well, feeling her dark forest green eyes glow out, gasping with amazement.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" She beamed from a gaze of bewilderedness. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a nothing but perfect and passionate kiss. He was first wide-eyed, but then quickly fell for it. He wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist, feeling the ecstatic feeling of their bodies. She wrapped his arms around his neck, continuing to kiss as romantic as she ever had in her life. After two minutes, they had pulled away, awing in happiness, cheering as they have heard the proposal on stage. They smiled lovingly in a gaze, sighing lightly, but with lots of happiness.

Gwen whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too" Trent whispered back, lightly stroking her face making her flush pink.

"You really have made me feel so much happier. I feel so bad dumping you, and I knew one day we could make up. You're the best." Gwen whispered, hugging Trent tight, lightly feeling tears stream down her cheeks. She let go, feeling Trent wipe the tears she happily cried.

"You're perfect, and I mean every word I said." He pulled her close.

As the party guests were happy, Chris and Chef were even crying happily in their arms. They both thought it was the most beautiful speech they've ever heard. Knowing they were mentioned, they've felt loved for once. There was nothing that wanted them to bash the party. It was happy and loving for everybody, especially for Gwen and Trent.

It was 12:45 at night, everybody had left to rather go home, to their hotel rooms, or just stayed to meet up with friends. After a night of amazement, Gwen and Trent were happily engaged. Gwen, finally 18, knew life was going to be more than just the Total Drama Series. She would add positive thoughts knowing that she had always loved Trent; Trent had felt the same way. He wouldn't obsess over small numbers or things because he would feel that he would be upsetting Gwen. Trent was only a few days older than her, knowing that they would celebrate their birthday on the same day, no matter the days they have to wait for one's birthday. Everybody, even the meanest, most careless people have lived happily ever after.

**A/N: Aww, this was so romantic, I felt my heart skip a few beats as well! Anyways, this is my FIRST canon fanfiction. Haha I know I love fanon xD**

**I LOVE Gwen/Trent SO MUCH, they should just be together forever. It's one of my favorite pairings of all time as well. I wanted to make this story brighten up people's feelings, or something because thoughts just pop up in my head, that I have to write them before it fades out.**

**[1]- Billy the Intern is that blonde, Tyler prototypical intern from the Aftermaths. He was named from a friend of mine, and spread popular by somebody you might know and love, musicstorestandee :)**

**[2]- I, Gabby, am NOT a fan of the Twilight Saga. PLEASE don't get mad/pissed off at me. People have their own opinions on what they think of Edward Cullen and more. It's just what I think. Again, don't bash, flame, or get mad at me. It'll really make me cry ;n;**

**[3]- A Wacom Bamboo Fun Tablet is a drawing device which you plug in your USB connector to your computer and draw! Very recommended for future artists and graphic designers, like moi. It's really great! You get Photoshop Elements included in the box free! It's amazing, I know. I've had my tablet since Christmas 2008 and I've really improved since I've started using one. If you don't know what they look like or what they do, Google "Wacom" or search videos on YouTube. VERY HELPFUL!**

**Anyways, this is my first proposal fanfiction as well haha! I never thought it would come to this day while listening to Maroon 5 all day long on a Saturday afternoon. This took me all afternoon, but it was well worth it. By the way, this is a complete story.**

**About the TDITWIWB, I procrastinated on it for SO LONG, I forgot when I started the next chapter on Phobia Factor! I apologize for my procrastination. One of my New Years' Resolutions is to start writing more fanfictions and to stop being so lazy, but I don't think that's working out xDD**

**Fave, Review, whatever the hell you wanna do, please love me! Putting in all of my effort for great reviews, even though I'm only an amateur. Thank you!**

**~Fckn **


End file.
